The invention relates to automated devices and equipment for handling objects, and in particular to devices and equipment used for handling information-storage medium objects such as compact discs.
Many technologies require objects to be automatically and repetitively transported to/from specified locations in order to be processed. A wide diversity of pick-up devices and specialized equipment for transporting and processing such objects has been developed during the last two decades within the media industry, for processing of recordable information carriers like CD and DVD.
Some existing solutions may be too complex or otherwise inappropriate for applications where high precision is needed in order to separate thin stacked objects, such as CDs or DVDs. In addition, some CD/DVD processing systems do not allow a horizontal disk to be vertically placed directly into a processing unit tray, particularly if a part of the circular disk holder is masked by the front cover of the equipment.